Semiconductor devices are continually designed to be smaller, more complex and/or packaged more densely to thereby facilitate modern electronic devices that continually decrease in size and/or increase in complexity. For electronic devices that include multiple integrated circuits or multi-chip modules packaged within a relatively small area, minimizing electromagnetic interference (EMI) from external sources remains a concern. Many existing solutions for providing EMI shielding for device packages often undesirably increase size and/or costs or otherwise involve additional processing steps. For example, a cover may be provided over a semiconductor device package, which, in turn, increases the area footprint of the printed circuit board (PCB) or electronics substrate that the cover is mounted to and also requires additional fabrication steps be performed to align the cover with the semiconductor device package and affix the cover to the PCB or electronics substrate. Other approaches for integrating EMI shielding into multi-chip modules often require complex fabrication process steps that are difficult to implement and/or result in device packages that may be susceptible mechanical failures (e.g., delamination or the like).
In some applications, it may be desirable for electronic devices to access one or more antennas for transmitting and/or receiving electromagnetic signals. However, EMI shielding can impair the ability of antennas to transmit and/or receive electromagnetic signals. Thus, the antennas must be arranged in a manner that prevents the EMI shielding from influencing their ability to operate, which may offset other packaging gains with respect to the size and/or area of the electronic devices and/or increase the complexity of assembly.